


Bride and Groom

by spacebiotics



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A Deadly Game of Cat and Mouse, Alternate Universe - Outlast Fusion, Injury, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Outlast Game, Outlast: Whistleblower, Stalking, outlast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebiotics/pseuds/spacebiotics
Summary: The DPD have finally captured the notorious serial killer, Eddie 'Nines' Gluskin.Gavin gets tasked with questioning the man but then the power goes out and the building goes into lockdown.Question is, can he survive long enough until help arrives?An outlast AU DBH oneshot, based off the Whistleblower dlc.Please heed the tags.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Bride and Groom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MechanicalBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalBones/gifts).



Gavin didn’t know how the fuck they did it.

They had captured Eddie ‘Nines’ Gluskin, the notorious serial killer who had murdered and mutilated nine women, hence the fucking nickname the sick fuck gave himself Gavin figured.

He eyed the file in his hand, somehow he’d gotten landed with taking over the questioning of the bastard because of course he had that type of luck. He stopped in front of the big steel door that led to the interrogation room, held his hand flat against the palm reader and it slid open.

Hank was sitting on one side of the metal table, chewing ferociously at his lip, looking like he was seconds away from blowing a fucking fuse or some shit. Any other day and it would have caused a smug shit-eating grin to spread across Gavin’s face in seconds flat. But today? Tonight? At fuckass time in the morning? Seeing Hank’s nervous expression and twitchy body language made unease settle in his gut.

As soon as the lieutenant had heard the sound of the door close and lock behind them, he practically sprung up out of the chair he was sitting in, like he couldn’t fucking wait to leave. He then made his way over towards the door, pulling Gavin along by the shoulder so he went with him.

Gavin shot the older man a scowl as he pulled himself free of the other man’s rather loose grip. He was just about to curse him out when he caught sight of the slightly distant yet panicked expression Hank still had on his face. Gavin watched as the man’s eyes flickered over to where Gluskin was sitting, handcuffs linked to the table so he couldn’t move. They studied him vacantly for a few seconds before they focused back on Gavin.

“Reed... you can’t fuckin’ trust that guy, y’hear me?” Hank’s voice came out in a hushed and frantic whisper.

Gavin frowned. “What? He’s fuckin’ tied to the table, Anderson. Prick ain’t going nowhere,” he paused, giving Hank another once over before he swallowed down a more biting insult after taking stock of just how nervous his superior was, “we caught the guy, Gluskin isn’t-”  
  
“Don’t fuckin’ call him anything other than Nines when you talk to him, got it?” Hank snapped suddenly.

Gavin relented, giving his shoulders a quick shrug as he threw his hands up in the air quickly as he backed down. He leant against the wall, crossing his arms against his chest as he cast a quick unassuming glance over at Eddie who was silently watching them both, his posture ramrod straight in the metal chair that he was sitting in. 

Gluskin had his hair was styled into an undercut, the one hairstyle Gavin couldn’t fucking stand because he had yet to meet a guy who had one that wasn’t a pretentious cunt. There was also a rash? Birthmark? What-fucking-ever it was that spanned the right side of his face. Gavin could also see from here that the whites in both his eyes was in fact red.

_Subconjunctival hemorrhaging?_

He uncrossed his arms and flicked quickly through the file. 

It was. _Huh._

The file also said he had grey eyes. Who the fuck has grey eyes? 

Gavin peered up from the information in front of him, squinting as he tried to make out the man’s eye colour. It could be grey but he couldn’t fucking tell. Why the fuck was he so worried about the guy’s fucking eye colour? He was starting to get nervous, that’s why. 

“I’m gonna get a coffee from the all-night place down the street, Reed.” Hank said in a tone that indicated his statement wasn’t up for debate. 

The statement made Gavin’s stomach sink and the already jittery nerves that he was starting to feel managed to tighten their grip on him just that little bit further. Given that it was early in the morning and the station was practically running on a skeleton crew, no one was allowed to leave the premises. It was practically him and Hank on duty, barring a few beat cops that were pissing around somewhere, probably in the parking garage, having their smoke break that always seemed to last forever. Fucking pricks.

If the place got put on lockdown for whatever reason, Gavin would be quite literally by himself. But before he could open his mouth to argue, Hank was already out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him. 

Gavin cursed to himself under his breath but he nevertheless swallowed down his nerves and made his way over to sit opposite Eddie.

He opened the file, spreading its meager contents over the table in front of him. When he looked up, Gluskin had his hands neatly clasped together on top of the table, leaning over it as if trying to look at whatever information Gavin had just laid out. He noticed that his grey eyes - _yep they definitely were grey -_ focused in on the photos of his victims. 

Since the guy seemed interested in his own fucking work, Gavin figured he’d start there.

“So… _Nines_ , it says here that you mutilated each of your victims after you killed them.”

The question seemed to hang in the air between them for a moment and Gavin watched as Eddie settled back into his chair, eyes lingering on the photos for just a second longer before he looked back up and held his gaze, a rather polite smile spreading across his face.

“Now, where did you get those? They can’t possibly be real.” He answered with a laugh.

Whatever Gavin had been expecting Gluskin’s voice to sound like, he wasn’t expecting it to sound like _that_ . He sounded incredibly well spoken, but he heard the rough edge to it and did the guy have a lisp? Gavin definitely heard... _something_ to the man’s voice. Whatever it was, it was definitely something you could get caught up in if you thought about it just a little too hard.

_Possible injuries to his vocal chords? If so, how? Or was it due something else?_

“So? What? Lemme guess? You didn’t kill these women, either?”

“No.”

“No?”

“They’re not even dead in the photos, they’re just sleeping.”

“Sleeping?”

_“Sleeping.”_

The way Eddie had repeated the word ‘sleeping’ suddenly gave Gavin the impression that he was on _very_ thin ice. He didn’t want the conversation to close itself off, the guy to shut down, so he went back to looking through the file to see if he could find anything else to try.

He didn’t even know why he was fucking bothering. 

The DPD had basically caught the guy with his pants around his ankles, catching him at one of the murders with the blood still warm and fresh on the knife he had used to stab the poor woman he had chosen that night. Gluskin had denied it then and he continued to deny it now. The guy was clearly a fucking lunatic and everyone knew he had fucking done it but the DPD still needed an actual confession, just so the case could be water-tight when it went to trial. 

“You’re different.” Eddie’s voice was back to it’s usual dangerously well spoken tone, it managing to break through Gavin’s thoughts.

He pulled his eyes away from where he was studying crime scene information and looked up at Gluskin. He had leant forward again, that creepy fucking smile back on his face. The man looked almost… enamoured. 

Gavin frowned. “Different?”  
  
“Yes. I can’t believe it took me so long to realise but sitting closer to you, I can see it now, darling.” 

_Wait. Did he just call me… ‘darling’?_

Gavin hesitated, blinking his eyes as he tried to get his bearings, but his attention stayed firmly on the file in front of him. He had literally just read in the file that Eddie would try and use his charm to work his way out of a situation or try and turn one to his advantage, but it sure as hell didn’t mention anything about the guy trying to use his fucked up charisma to fucking flirt with him. But this wasn’t flirting though, was it? 

_What the fuck is Gluskin tryin’ to achieve?_

“All I had to do was look deeper, darling, to see what you _truly_ are, that’s there’s something special deep inside you-”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“-There’s a reason why that whorish idiot from earlier hates you, darling. You’re not what you’re meant to be, _Gavin_ , not yet. That’s why they don’t trust you.”

Gluskin had crossed a line about twenty lines ago. Then he had used Gavin’s name and that struck a chord, his nerves were still there, he still got the distinct feeling he was dancing a deadly game of cat and mouse with a fucking shark but now his temper flared and he couldn’t help himself.

“Listen here, _Eddie_ , I don’t fuckin’ know what fucking game you’re playing at but you speak to me again like you fuckin’ know me and-”

Gluskin suddenly slammed one of his hands down on the metal table with such force that it made Gavin jump. Whatever he was going to say next got caught in his throat and promptly died on his tongue, his anger dwindling as he caught sight of the downright dangerous expression on Gluskin’s face. He sat quickly back in his chair, that weirdly dangerous expression on Eddie’s face somehow got amplified as a feeling that hung in the air between them. 

It made Gavin’s hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He hated it. 

Once he settled back down, Eddie’s demeanour changed. He tilted his head to the side, eyes twinkling as that overly fake and creepy smile crossed his face once more. “Did I frighten you? I’m awfully sorry, I didn’t mean to.” That voice came out so frustratingly smooth but still managed to grate against Gavin’s ears. Once someone pissed him off or rubbed him up the wrong way, it didn’t matter if their voice sounded like it came from heaven itself, it still fucking annoyed the hell out of him. 

“That’s - that’s okay, Nines. I’m sorry for calling you the wrong name.” Gavin needed to keep Gluskin on side, to keep him sweet so he could get the guy to confess on camera but it still fucking felt wrong pandering to a guy clearly off the deep end and then some. He swallowed down his anger and forced himself to smile at the man opposite.

Eddie watched him for just a moment and Gavin watched as the man’s eyes took in his face, taking stock of his appearance. It almost felt like Gluskin was sizing him up for something.

“You’re perfect, darling. You could make me whole and I could fill the emptiness inside you,” Eddie paused, closing his eyes as he took a deep leisurely breath in and out his nose before he opened them again, “Yes, you’d make the perfect bride.” He looked almost gleeful.

Bride? _Shit_.

Gavin kept his face neutral and refrained from looking at the file on the table. He had already read that Gluskin had dressed up each of his victims in wedding dresses which led to the media calling him ‘The Groom’ before he had gotten arrested. Hell, when the DPD found him, he was fucking dressed in a black waistcoat, black trousers and shoes, a white shirt and a black bowtie. 

“So the media were right in calling you ‘the groom’, then?” Gavin asked. 

If Gluskin even registered the question, Gavin couldn’t say because the man leant forward again, hands clasped together as he inched towards him. Gavin watched as the man’s hands crept towards the file and in that moment, he truly wondered if Eddie was even handcuffed at all because it felt like he’d easily be able to reach across the table and snap his neck right there and then.

“Just a few incisions here... a few snips there and you’ll be flawless. Get rid of all those unsightly hairs and you’ll be silky smooth, like a good little girl and then you’ll be ready for me.” His voice came out like a purr and shit, Gavin couldn’t look away as that maniacal smile slid towards him.

It crept closer and closer, Gluskin’s fucking grin and those pearly-white teeth were all Gavin could focus on, so much so that he missed the hand that slowly reaching out towards his neck. 

The harsh lights of the interrogation room reflected off the metal table and seemed to get caught in Eddie’s eyes, the glint in them flashing in them dangerously and fuck, Gavin couldn’t fucking look away. 

But, as soon as it was about to get too much, the lights suddenly cut out, the room getting plunged into near complete darkness, save the red emergency light above the door. That finally seemed to snap Gavin out of the trance he had strangely fallen into and he leapt from his chair, his right hand immediately drawing his firearm as he backed towards the door.

He focused his gun on Gluskin. “You fuckin’ stay right _fucking_ there.” 

He didn’t dare turn away, his eyes could just about make out that Eddie was still thankfully sitting at the table. He reached back with his other hand, fumbling as he reached for scanner, a wave of relief washing over him as his fingertips grazed against the cool plastic interface. Gavin pressed his palm flat and... nothing.

He quickly craned his neck and looked back at the door. It was stuck fast, the interface powered down. Shit. The building was hooked up to a generator and it was supposed to kick in at loss of power. Why the fuck hadn’t it kicked in?!

“Stay right fucking there, Nines.” Gavin breathed as he turned round to face the door. 

He felt for the seam, his fingers managing to dig in and gain a bit of leverage. If the generator didn’t kick in, luckily the doors were designed to be pried open with enough force and as Gavin started pulling, he soon felt the door begin to move. _Thank fuck._ He kept moving the door until he heard a click, it staying open as he peered into the hallway.

It was also pitch black.

Fucking shit. 

Gavin cast one look back at Gluskin and once satisfied the fuck was still handcuffed to the table, he disappeared into the corridor. He hugged the wall, making his way back towards the bullpen as he pulled out his phone. He unlocked it, pulling up the camera and switching it over to the night vision mode. He had always wondered who would fucking need to use it and now he found himself shooting a silent prayer of thanks to whatever rich fuck designed his phone.

Using it to guide him, Gavin picked up his pace, almost sprinting towards the front entrance of the station. He ran past his desk but his stomach sank as he caught sight of the metal barricade by the entrance turnstile. They automatically slid down over any exit in the event of an emergency, putting the building on lockdown until whatever situation had caused it could be resolved. 

It kept criminals inside but it also meant that anyone inside the building couldn’t get out.

_Shit... Eddie._

Gavin sprinted back towards the interrogation room, skidding to halt in the still open door. The room was empty. The handcuffs sitting discarded on top of the table.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

“Nines?!” Gavin called out.

Nothing. 

He heard a sound from out in the corridor and he immediately tensed up. He held his phone out in front of him, the length of the hallway showing up in the stark green of the screen as clear as fucking day. It was empty.

Gavin’s breathing quickened as nerves kicked in. He held his gun out as he continued to look through his phone. He heard a sound come from behind him, but it was already too late. He was slammed up against the wall and felt hands scrabbling at his firearm.  
  
“Come now, darling... don’t struggle.”  
  
Gluskin banged his head up against the cold concrete and for a moment, Gavin saw stars. He felt his hand being smacked up against the wall, which caused his grip to loosen and after another, he heard his gun clatter to the floor. 

It discharged, the flash from the muzzle illuminating the man in front of him for just a moment. 

Gavin saw the crazed look on Gluskin’s face, it mere inches from his own and he didn’t even hesitate. He kicked at one of Eddie’s knees, kicking with enough force that he managed to dislodge the man’s footing and he was able to break free. 

Gavin just ran.

“Darling, no! _COME BACK!_ ”

He didn’t even look back.

Using his phone, Gavin made his towards the stairs, taking them two at a time as he made his way upstairs. He needed to fucking hide.

He sprinted past office after office, finally settling on one of the bigger ones in the middle of the second floor. It was dark as shit up here, too. _FUCK._

He hastily opened the door, looking around the room as his heart thundered in his ears. After a few seconds, his attention focused on a desk that was large enough to hide under, it wasn’t directly in the middle of the room, it was sitting a little off to the side but it had a clear view of the door. Plus there was also enough room that he could make a bolt for the exit if need be. 

“Why are you running, darling?!” 

Gavin heard Gluskin’s fucking voice in the distance and he hastily made his way over before he bent down and shuffled underneath the desk. He held his phone up in the gap between the back panelling, focusing it on the door and part of the corridor that led towards the stairs. 

He could hear the sound of singing grow louder and louder and his heart literally jumped to his throat as he saw Gluskin slowly stalk his way down the corridor and towards the office he was in. He watched as the man slowly walked past the room but after a moment, he stopped. Gluskin turned, made his way back towards the office and stood in front of the glass door. It was almost like the man fucking knew where he was.

 _Oh, fuck OFF!_ _HOW?!_

Gavin held his breath as he watched Eddie reach for the door handle, watching as he threw open the door. The man’s eyes reflected the night vision through his phone as he scanned the room, them practically shining like a cat’s. Shit was fucking creepy. 

Gluskin stood there for a few moments before he suddenly snapped his head right towards the desk Gavin was hiding under. Sweat started to trickle down his back as Eddie’s eyes bore into him through his phone. Gavin didn’t dare move in case he made a sound.

“I can smell you, _my love._ I know you’re up here somewhere.”  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Gluskin finally pulled his eyes from where Gavin was hiding. He cast one last gaze around the room before he turned to face the corridor. As he did, Gavin caught sight of a glint in the man’s hand. The fucker had managed to get a knife from somewhere.

_How the fuck did Gluskin manage to get a knife?!_

Eddie finally made his way from the doorway, walking further down the hallway and deeper into the second floor. Gavin stayed glued underneath the desk for a good minute before he felt like he finally could breathe again, before he finally had worked up enough courage to crawl out. 

He crept his way to the door, opening it as quietly as he could before he stood, he looked down both sides of the hallway, both empty, before he swallowed his fear and quietly made his way back towards the stairs. 

Anywhere Gluskin was, he didn’t want to be, so Gavin made his way back down the first floor. He figured he could make his way to the changing rooms and hide in his locker. He thought about hiding in some air vents, like he was in a video game or some shit because he vaguely remembered doing it once in some type of horror game but then he fucking remembered the building didn’t _have_ any vents. 

_Fucking great._

Gavin was almost back down at the bullpen when he decided to cast a glance behind him to make sure he wasn’t being followed and he missed the second to last step. His footing twisted out from under him and pain shot up his leg as he fell down, causing him to cry out as he landed on the floor.

“Oh, darling! There you are!” 

Gavin heard Gluskin purr from somewhere behind him and fear shot through him. He could feel that his ankle was twisted, pretty fucking bad too, but he ignored the agony that coursed through his leg as he pulled himself up off the floor. 

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he limped towards the locker room that was through the bullpen and past Fowler’s office. Gavin dragged himself past his desk, past Hank’s, rounding the corner and he finally stumbled into the changing rooms. 

It felt like Gluskin was right behind him. 

Panic set in as he raced as fast as his ankle would let him, hobbling over to his locker. He fumbled with the lock, his hands sweating as he entered the combination and it clicked open once the last number was entered. There was someone looking out for him he thought as he managed to get the combination first try. 

Gavin let out a sharp hiss of pain as he squeezed himself into the tiny locker and shut the door on himself. There were only a few slats by his face and due to the cramped space, Gavin couldn’t manoeuvre his phone up to see out into the pitch black. 

He was blind. 

_Please. Please don’t fucking find me._

He heard the door open. 

“You can’t run from me, darling. I know you’re in here-”  
  
_Please! Fucking please!_

“-You’ll make the ideal bride. After I’ve made a few choice incisions, cut away the undesired flesh... you’ll be perfect.”

_Please!_

Things went quiet. Gavin’s heart thundered in his ears and his ankle throbbed. 

Then, the sickening sound of metal on metal filled his ears. Gluskin plunged the knife through the door of the locker and the top sliced right into the edge of Gavin’s thigh. It was a good thing he was standing a little skewed otherwise it would have gone straight into his genitals.  
  
He tried to keep quiet, he really did, but the unexpected pain caused Gavin to cry out. Tears were in his eyes, but this time, he couldn’t stop them from falling because he knew what was coming next.  
  
“There you are... _darling_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fell into the Outlast hole many years late.  
> Wrote this as some pure indulgence.  
> Then people said I should post it, so I am.
> 
> Hope you enjoy if you read!  
> (and they're *sleeping*, alice!)


End file.
